ACROSS THE FATE
by Deedsu
Summary: "It was a good feeling. Not wanting to be anywhere else, but in that moment, just like that. An overwhelming sense of belonging. Like it was just the two of them in the wide, wide world. And there was no other person that could be there, by her side, and mean more to Sumireko; only Banba-san."


**A/N**: Okay this takes place sometime before the events shown in the epilogue. Let's say, like two days before, alright? I was thinking of filling up a little on the reason why Mahiru finally gained the courage to move on from her past. And I wanted to show a little of Shinya too and the fact that she accepted it gladly. Also, I want to think that the reason why Sumireko was suddenly interested in learning how to cook is for her future dates with Mahiru of course! /hehehe/

I hope you have a good time reading this ;)

* * *

"Welcome, Banba-san!" Sumireko greeted her most-anticipated and newly arrived guest. "I hope you won't find it too difficult to accomadate to this house. For the duration of your visit, I mean. Nothing to worry about, really. I will personally make sure you enjoy yourself. I won't leave your side, Banba-san."

"…T-thank you."

"Surely, you must be wondering why I have invited you here. In fact, I have to admit, I am pleasantly surprised you accepted my invitation."

Sumireko leaned a little into her. "Could it be that…" she playfully poked at her cheek., "you're warming up to me, Banba-san?"

Mahiru could feel the warmth of a blush as it crawled up to her cheeks, and Sumireko suppressed a giggle at the sight of such an adorably flustered Banba.

"Come now." She smiled and extended her hand for Banba to take. "The reason awaits; just a few rooms away. I promise it will be worth it."

* * *

They walked into a large, unfurnitured room. Banba stood still in the doorway and looked around. She noticed right away that, with the exception of a _futon_ bed with flowery patterns, the room was empty. A high ceiling and only one large window which displayed the scenery outside; she could see a lovely garden of flowers not too far off into the distance. She noticed that in spite of the lack of furniture, the room had a certain elegant simplicity about it and it held the same welcoming atmosphere as the rest of the mansion. Then her attention immediately turned to the peculiar electronic device, shaped as a sphere, which was positioned close to the center of the room. What could it be about this room that was so special? Enough for Hanabusa to go through all the trouble of tracking her whereabouts down and inviting her here, just so she could see this room…?

"Banba-san..." She heard Sumireko call her name as she moved near the spherical object and pressed a button on a remote. The window blinds started to close in and soon enough the entire room went pitch black. Mahiru blinked fast a few times so her eyes would adjust faster to the absence of light. She stared off into the darkness, trying to focus on Sumireko's image.

"Do you miss the stars?" she heard Hanabusa ask, almost in a whisper; as if to not disturb the quiet stillness of the moment. Then she pressed another button on the remote and before Banba could give her an answer, the room was dimly illuminated by countless flickering points; on the ceiling and all around her. An artificial starfield unfolded right there, before her eyes, and it created such a captivating ambience; warm and cozy. It felt as if they were really out in the open, underneath a night sky full of stars – gazing up into eternity. _… She could see them…the stars... she could see them again… _

Mahiru felt her heart skip a few beats as she summoned up a smile of pure innocent delight. Like the smile of a child on Christmas morning. And Sumireko was instantly filled with such strong fondness for the girl. It was incredible how even in a room full of stars, to her, Mahiru shined the brightest.

"I reckoned you might miss them," she said. "So I… I thought I could maybe bring the night sky to your sight again."

It almost felt like dreaming, Mahiru thought. A peculiarly surreal feeling; like she could wake up any moment now. But she wasn't dreaming.

"H-how is this possible?" she asked.

Sumireko smiled. _She is just too adorable…_

"Courtesy of this, why, of course." She pointed at the spherical device. "It's called a portable planetarium. An optical device designed for projecting images of celestial bodies indoors. But," Sumireko giggled a little nervously, "I don't mean to bore you with scientific definitions. That is not my intent at all." She followed Banba's gaze, up on the ceiling. "I suppose it doesn't compare to the real thing, of course, but—"

"N-no!" Banba interrupted her. "It's… it's perfect! J-just like this…it's perfect… "

"I am glad." Truly, Sumireko was overjoyed to see Mahiru smile like that. She walked over to the _futon _bed and made herself comfortable. She lied on her back and patted on the spot next to her for Banba to follow, but Banba hesitated and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"_Ara_, Banba-san." She let her voice trail off suggestively.

"What might you be thinking that I plan to do to you, I wonder?" She asked, unable to resist teasing the other girl a little.

Hearing Hanabusa ask her that, in that kind of voice, it caused Mahiru to blush fiercely. She rapidly shook her head, "N-n-n-n-nothing!" She took a few breaths to calm herself down then she joined her on the bed. She lied on her back too; her body stiff as a plank. She could feel her hands getting a little sweaty. _This is….is this like a d-d-date? … Is t-this—_

"I was thinking that you could think if this as a… memento." She heard Sumireko say. "A small moment in time for just the two of us; something to remember me by."

Mahiru nodded gingerly and relaxed a little.

"U-um… constellations…" she murmured as she scooted just a little closer. "Hanabusa-san… d-do you know any constellations?"

Her voice was filled with such tender curiousity that Sumireko sincerily hoped she won't disappoint her with her answer.

"Not many,_" _she said, with a moment's hesitation. "And I have but approximate knowledge of the ones I know_._"

"Well then, let's see… " She let her eyes wander on the ceiling, contemplating. "I do know about the constellation of Orion." Mahiru casted a curious glance at her and nodded slightly to show that she was listening. "It's the most proeminent and well-known and it can be seen from throughout the world," Sumireko explained, "There are several different stories and myths about the birth of Orion's constellation but in all of those stories, Orion is said to have been the strongest hunter."

_The strongest hunter…_ Her thoughts were just about to wander her away but she was quickly brought back by Mahiru's voice.

"…H-hanabusa-san…?"

"Ah, yes," she chuckled softly. "I apologize Banba-san. I got a little distracted." She pushed those thoughts from her mind and continued.

"Here, I'll show it to you." She pointed at the ceiling and Mahiru followed her finger with her eyes as she traced an hourglass-shaped pattern. It was a distincitive pattern, outlined by luminous blue stars. All with the exception of one, which stood out among the rest because of its orange hue. Mahiru focused on those flickering points of lights until they reminded her of fireflies and it made her smile. Sumireko couldn't help but smile too. She rolled on her side to gaze at the girl. Something about Mahiru smiling while looking so engrossed in the sight of the stars made Hanbusa feel completely at ease.

Up until now, Sumireko lived in an unescapable state of awareness that every day could be her last. Ever since she was young, she's always been on the verge of slipping out of life; one misstep and existence would be wiped blank. Walking on the thin line between life and death was all she knew. Giving in to the parylizing fear of fading out of existence – into nothingness– was never a choice. After all… _beyond defeat, only ruin awaits_. It's what she thought. It had always been 'kill or be killed' – survival of the fittest. Simple as that. _What a selfish way to live…_she admitted to herself. _ And lonely …_ but… it needn't be that way anymore…

"I know so little about the stars, " she caught herself murmuring as she kept looking at Banba. "And yet, I find them beautiful."

Her hint of a smile was tinged with a distant fragrance; the most compelling medley of grace and melancholy. And it sent Mahiru's heart aflutter.

"Do you think that's strange, Banba-san?"

"…I don't."

She didn't, of course she didn't. After all, the two of them, they were on the same page.

"That's right." Sumireko whispered back. "Who's to say you are not allowed to feel strongly about something without having any knowledge on the matter? I think emotions come naturally to you. Beyond measure or reason." Sumireko thought that, sometimes, there might just be a certain kind of beauty in not knowing too much or all at once. That way, without the burden of knowledge, the possibilities can seem endless…

Mahiru looked so innocent and vulnerable in the dim light of the room, Sumireko thought. Fidgeting with her fingers nervously because of their close proximity._ How cute… _ Mahiru felt a blush heating up her cheeks yet again, feeling the other girl's gaze upon her face. She thought that even under the dim lighting of the room, if she were to look Hanabusa in the eyes for more than a few seconds, she might combust.

"Hanabusa-san," she said, with only a quick glance at Sumireko; her voice barely above a whisper. She could hear her own heart pulsing.

"… T-thank you." she sputtered out, as she timidly and a little clumsily reached for Sumireko's hand. Hanabusa smiled in return and gently slid her fingers between Mahiru's. She couldn't feel Mahiru's hand, not really, but she imagined it was warm. And maybe a little sweaty, given how nervous the other girl looked. They've always been unusually communicative in a reserved way. Mahiru could tell her so many things with only a few little words, and Sumireko would understand exactly just what she meant.

"Are my fingers cold?" Sumireko asked. And there was something in her voice as she uttered those words, that made Mahiru's heart ache for her.

"It – it doesn't bother me."

_I can definitely feel it_, Mahiru thought._ Hanabusa-san's warmth… I can feel it…_ It radiated throughout her whole being.

Sumireko scooted closer until their shoulders touched. A small, delicate touch, and the air between them shimmered with their body heat and starlight. Surprisingly, Mahiru didn't flinch away but instead, she relaxed altogether. There was something there, in that moment… somewhat of a spark—enough and capable to ignite a whole new world of possibilities, for the both of them. No empty promises of a bright tomorrow. Just the simple certainty of that moment.

Just the two of them, there, together — in pieces, trying to be whole. And it was enough.

Maybe there's no such thing as fate. And maybe there are no happy endings; maybe not for people like them. That much could be true, but…

Maybe what matters most is that from now on, they can finally start believing in the possibility of good things happening to them.

Outside, it was still daytime, Mahiru figured, but she couldn't really tell. She was completely immersed in the tranquility of that moment. Everything about it – about that atmosphere – it soothed her senses; from the soft sheets to the dim lighting to the calming fragrance of the girl next to her. It was as if she was afloat; just lightly, drifting weightless above everything and anything. With no sense of time. Such serenity and blissful detachment from the cruelties of reality.

_I can see now… _she thought. _In this world… there are wonders such as these…the world is vast …_

Just like that, as the afternoon started to slowly slip away, she closed her eyes. With the lingering images of the flickering 'stars' still reflected beneath her eyelids and with Sumireko's fingers entwined in hers… she felt as if a prison door has swung open.

And the 'stars' stayed with her until she fell asleep.

* * *

Mahiru looked so peaceful. So deep in slumber… like not even the loudest sound could wake her up. With an adoring smile, Sumireko allowed herself to watch over the sleeping girl's face. She reached to touch Mahiru's scar and traced it with her finger. In a gentle stroke, she let the fingertips of her hand linger on it. Sumireko wondered if Mahiru knew that the stars, too, are said to be like the scars of the universe. The remains of unfolded explosions; broken pieces of the universe, held together by their own gravity. And yet, we look at them, and see beauty.

Sumireko loved Banba's scar. For that very scar was the same as her mechanical limbs. Wounds of the past; imperfections that made them whole. Reminders of the suffering they've endured, all in order to survive. She couldn't tell what the scar felt like at the touch. She forgot what it feels like; to be able to reach the warmth of someone else with the tips of your fingers. Her fingers told her nothing. Just like she didn't know the story behind the scar.

But that much didn't weighed on her mind. After all, with their 'scars', it was as if their secrets were hidden in plain sight. And she could feel that it was the same for Banba. She felt like she _knew_; and understood. They shared a mutual acceptance of their secrets; it was comforting. And so, even with secrets left yet to be shared, they could just lie there and mend into each other's presence as if nothing was missing. As if things were just in the way they were supposed to be. It was a good feeling. Not wanting to be anywhere else, but in that moment, just like that. …An overwhelming sense of belonging.

Like it was just the two of them in the wide, wide world. And there was no other person that could be there, by her side, and mean more to Sumireko; only Banba-san.

* * *

"Having fun there?"

"…Shinya-san." Sumireko immediately flinched her hand away from the scar, and blushed a little.

"Bin-go! It's my turn to shine! …How did'ya know it was me?"

But Sumireko only smiled in response like the answer was the most obvious thing in the world. She leisurely got up, turned off the planetarium and walked over to the window, opening the lids. "I see. It's this late already." It seemed as if the past few hours just flew by. She gazed at where the sun was setting. The scarlet-colored clouds and the orange glow of the sunset lingering on the horizon…the room, too, was now enveloped in shades of those colors.

"Say, Sumireko. Yer a lil' unfair don'cha think?" She heard Shinya's footsteps as she approached her, so they were both now, side by side, staring at the same scenery.

"Mahiru gets stars and hand-holding and I get late-night tea parties," she chuckled dryly. "Freakin' tea parties."

"_My._ Even though I always have only the best of treats and type of sweets prepared for our parties." Sumireko teased.

"But… you might be right, Shinya-san. It does sound a little unfair. Then… however do you suppose I should be making up to you?"

"How about you tell me this: which one do ya prefer? Between Mahiru and I, which one do ya like?"

"_Ara_. I did not expect that question. But I have the answer. It's quite simple, really. Of course the one I like is… Banba-san.

Mahiru-san and Shin'ya-san are… two sides of the same coin. But you are one."

Shinya let out a throaty chuckle.

"… Ya really are something, huh…"

_It was_ _strange_, Shinya thought._… such a strange emotion…_This girl brought such powerful shifts in her emotions. In Mahiru too. And it was rather strange how in that moment, even if briefly only, she could feel something akin to the warmth of the sun, even though she hasn't seen the light of day in forever. And yet… right there, with Sumireko only centimeters away… it felt very much like her skin tasted the first balmy ray of sunlight, after she's been lurking in the shadows – so brim with chill— for so very long.

Sumireko started to lean in and it was then, with her heart unexpectedly beating in anticipation that Shinya knew just what it meant to like someone that way. She reached for Sumireko's face and closed the distance. An uncharacteristically gentle press of lips; incredibly uplifting. And Shinya couldn't help but smirk a little into the kiss when, with no hesitancy, Sumireko kissed back. They parted slowly and instinctively looked out the window at the same time.

They remained quiet for a while. Sumireko wondered whether she should say something or not, but she decided against it. The silence was not tense, it was soothing. They watched the sun slowly drown in monochrome. And in those numbered minutes before nightfall, it was almost as if they had their own secret world in the twilight.

"Ya'know… " Shinya said at last, breaking the silence.

"Mahiru and I, we've been wandering through darkness together. And together, we coped with the pain and we managed. But… she can see it now." Shinya smiled as if was feeling relieved. "Mahiru can see it now that there's an entire world outside our tiny reality. Show her to her, will ya? Just like you showed her the stars she's missed out on for so long. Show her how great this world can be. I'll be leaving her in your care now. You'll be good for her. I trust ya."

* * *

**A/N: **So there you go, guys. I did it. Even if I said over and over that it was not a promise, I mean, if I went as far as to mention that I'd write something,

I didn't want to be a douche or whatever and dissppoint those who looked forward to it, so I did it! It also helps that I am really emotionally invested in this ship at the moment, so yeah. Go, go SumiBanba ! ~

Also,

Thank you to everyone who read my other story and especially those who left a review/favorited. It means a lot to me, and you have no idea how motivating a review can be even if it's only a few words. I really appreciate it, you guys, really, thank you! - I respond to every review via pm ;)


End file.
